Hadithi
Kur’ani është fjalë e All-llahut xh.sh. që përmes melekut Xhibril i është shpallur Pejgamberit të Tij, Muhammedit a.s. në kohëzgjatje prej 23 vjetësh. Hadithi , ndërkaq është gjithqka që Muhammedi a.s. ka folur, ka vepruar dhe ka pëlqyer. Me fjalë të tjera, përmes hadithit shprehet e tërë jeta dhe veprimtaria e Pejgamberit a.s. Nga kjo shihet qartë se Kur’ani dhe Hadithi janë burimet themelore të Isalmit. Prandaj nuk është për t’u habitur fare pse interesimi për njohjen sa më të thellë të Kur’anit dhe Hadithit nga ana e dijetarëve islamë, por edhe më gjërë, prej kohesh ka qenë dhe vazhdon të jetë në qendër të vëmendjes. Meqenëse Hadithi është një fushë e gjërë, bile do të thonim shumë e gjërë, do të japim vetëm disa njohuri të rëndësishme, me shpresë se do të jenë në dobi të lexuesit. Vlera dhe rëndësia e Hadithit Vlerën dhe rëndësinë e madhe të Hadithit e vë në dukje në radhë të parë vetë Kur’ani. Sa për ilustrim po i përmendim vetëm disa ajete të Kur’anit famëlartë që flasin drejtpërdrejt për këtë qëllim: “Ai (Muhammedi)nuk flet sipas dëshirës së vet”. (en-Nexhm, 3) “ O ju që keni besuar ! Përuluni All-llahut dhe përuluni Pejgamberit…” (en Nisâ’ , 59) “ E kush i nënshtrohet All-llahut dhe Pejgamberit të Tij, do të jetë me ata të cilëve All-llahu u ka dhënë shumë begati: me Pejgamberët, me të drejtët, me dëshmorët (shehidët) dhe me njerëzit tjerë të mirë. Ata janë shokë të mrekullueshëm!” (en Nisâ, 69) “Me të vërtetë ju e keni shembull të mrekullueshëm Pejgamberin e All-lahut…” (el Ahzâb, 21) “Thuaj (o Muhammed): nëse ju e doni All-llahun, më pasoni mua (ndiqeni rrugën time) e All-llahu do t’ju dojë juve dhe do t’ua falë gabimet (gjynahet) tuaja. All-llahu është falës dhe mëshirues i madh”. (Ali Imrân, 31) “…atë që ua jep Pejgamberi, atë merreni, atë që ua ndalon lëreni…” (el Hashr, 7) Vlera dhe rëndësia e Hadithit mund të shihet edhe në sa vijon: Ç’donjëri që e lexon Kur’anin me vëmendje, do të vërejë se në të për disa qështje flitet në mënyrë të përgjithshme, d.m.th. pa hyrë në hollësi të problemit përkatës. Për shembull, sado që në shumë ajete të Kur’anit urdhërohet falja e namazit, askund nuk shpjegohet mënyra e faljes e as nuk jepen hollësi të tjera. Edhe dhënja e zeqatit urdhërohet në shumë ajete por, megjithatë, përveç përcaktimit se kush duhet ta japë zeqatin dhe kujt duhet t’i jepet ai, në asnjë ajet nuk thuhet më konkretisht se cila pasuri i nënshtrohet zeqatit dhe sa duhet ndarë nga pasuria e cila arrinë shkallën e duhur (nisabin). Ka edhe shembuj të tjerë. Zbërthimin dhe stërhollimin e dispozitave të këtilla të Kur’anit dhe mënyrën e zbërthimit të tyre praktik, në përputhje me mësimet dhe dëtyrën që i ishte dhënë nga ana e All-llahut xh.sh., në mënyrë të përpiktë e bëri Muhammedi a.s. Kjo do të thotë se pa shpjegimin e hollësishëm të çështjeve të caktuara nga ana e tij, shumë gjëra nuk do të kishin mundur të kuptohen drejt e aq më pak të zbatohen në jetën praktike. Pra, roli dhe detyra e Muhammedit a.s. si pejgamber ka qenë, në radhë të parë, të shpjegojë Shpalljen e All-llahut xh.sh. që shihet qartë në ajetin e Kur’anit: “…dhe Net a kemi dërguar ty shpalljen (Kur’anin) që t’ua shpjegosh njerëzve atë që u është shpallur…” (en Nahl, 44) ose ajeti tjetër “…atë që ua jep Pejgamberi, atë merreni, atë që ua ndalon atë lëreni…” (el Hashr, 7) Po që se këtyre ajeteve ua shtojmë edhe ajetin: “Ai (Muhammedi) nuk flet sipas dëshirës së vet”. (en Nexhm, 3) Mund të themi me bindje të thellë se Muhammedi a.s., përveq që është shpjegues i parë i Kur’anit, ai ka dhënë edhe disa zgjidhje që nuk gjenden në Kur’an, por këto zgjidhje mund të kuptohen vetem atëherë kur është dashur të shpjegohen ato qështje të përgjithshme të Kur’anit. Megjithatë kjo duhet të kuptohet se Hadithi gjithnjë është në lidhshmëri të ngaushtë dhe të plotë me Kur’anin. Shembuj tipik që flasin për vlerën dhe rëndësinë e Hadithit, respektivisht që tregojnë se Hadithi, pas Kur’anit, është burim themelorë i Islamit, janë edhe fjalët e Muhammedit a.s., që me rastin e Haxhit Lamtumirës, para masës, ndër të tjera, ka thënë edhe këto fjalë: “ Ua kam lënë atë që ju do t’i përmbaheni, që asnjëherë të mos hutoheni e të mos humbeni, pra, ua kam lënë librin e All-llahut (Kur’anin) dhe fjalët e pejgamberit të Tij (Hadithin)”, ose rasti i Muadh b Xhebelit, të cilin vetë Muhammedi a.s. e ka caktuar për mësues të Fesë islame në Jemen. Mirëpo, për ta marrë mendimin e tij Muhammedi a.s. sikur e vlerësoi atë, duke i thënë: “Ku do të mbështetesh për ndonjë çështje kontestuese?” ”Në Kur’an” i qe përgjigjur ai. “ Po nëse nuk gjendet në Kur’an?” qe pyetja tjetër. “Në Hadith” qe përgjigjur ai… . Nga sa u tha më lart, shihet qartë se myslimanët janë të detyruar t’u nënshtrohen urdhërave të All-llahut xh.sh.dhe të shkojnë rrugës së mësimeve të Muhammedit a.s., spse ai gjatë mësimeve të tij si Pejgamber, ka qenë në lidhje të drejtëpërdrejtë më Shpalljen. Hadithe te zgjedhura ! Pasha Zotin, nuk ka krijuar Allahu ndonjë besimtar e të ketë dëgjuar për mua e të mos më dojë. ! Thotë Ebu Hurejrah: Nëna ime ishte politeiste (mushrike), e thirrësha çdo herë atë ne islam, por ajo refuzonte, derisa një herë e thirra atë e ajo më tha diç të urrejtur për Pejgamberin a.s.. Shkova te Pejgamberi a.s. duke qajtur, i tregova për këtë dhe kërkova prej tij që të lutet për të (nënën time). Tha a.s.:O Allah,udhëzoje nënën e Ebu Hurejres! Dola prej Pejgamberit a.s. që të shkoj për ta përgëzuar atë dhe arrita në shtëpi. Dera ishte e mbyllur, dëgjova ujin të rrjedhte dhe ia dëgjova zërin e saj duke më thënë: Qëndro aty! Pas pak u hap dera dhe ajo shpejtoi me shpejtësi drejt mbulesës dhe tha: "Dëshmoj që nuk ka Zot tjetër përveç Allahut dhe Muhammedi është rob dhe i dërguar i Tij ! Tha Ebu Hurerjra: Shkova tek Pejgamberi a.s. duke qajtur prej gëzimit, sikur qava nga pikllimi dhe i tregova për këtë Pejgamberit a.s. Pastaj i thash: Lute Allahun që të më bëj të dashur mua dhe nënën time prej robëve të tij besimtar! Tha a.s.: "O Allah, bëne të dashur këtë robin tënd dhe nënën e tij tek robët e Tu besimtarë dhe bëni besimtarët të dashur tek këta dy. Transmeton Ebu Hurejra qoftë i kënaqur me të se i Dërguari alejhi ve selem ka thënë:“Kur të zgjohet dikush nga ju nga gjumi le të pastrojë duart e tij tre herë para se t’i fusë duart në enë, ngse nuk e di ku e kanë kalurë natën duart e tij”(mutefekun alejhi). Transmeton ebu hurejra qoftë i kënaqur me të se i Dërguari alejhi ve selem ka thënë: “ Mos të urinoj dikush nga ju në ujin e palëvizshëm që nuk rrjedhë e pastaj të pastrohet në të” (mutefekun alejhi). Ndërsa në transmetim tjetër: “ mos të pastrohet dikush nga ju në ujin e palëvizshëm duke qenë xhunub” Transmeton ebu Hurejra qoftë i kënaqur me të se i Dërgauari i allahut alejhi ve selem ka thënë: “ Nëse miza bie në enën e ndonjërit nga ju le ta fundose, pastaj le ta nxjerrë sepse në njërën anë të krahut ka shërimin ndërsa në tjetërn ka smundjen” (transmeton Buhariu). Shpjegim: Në këto hadithe ka disa norma që kanë të bëjnë me ujin dhe rregulla me të cilat myslimani duhet të veprojë me to për ta ruajtur pastërtin e ujit. Dobitë: -Ndalimi i futjes së dorës në enë pas zgjuarjes nga gjumi dhe para larjes së duarve tri herë. -Ndalesa e urinimit në ujin e palëvizshëm ose pastrimi nga papastërtia (pas mardhënjeve intime) në të. -Pastërtia e mizës dhe nuk e bënë të papastërt ujin në të cilin ka rënë. Ishte njëhere Muhammedi SaAll-llahu Alejhi ve Selem duke ecur me Ebu Bekrin, ky i fundit e vështronte dhe mahnitej me bukurinë e tij dhe i tha: O i Dërguari i All-llahut sa i bukur je! -Ke të drejtë - iu pergjigj Rasulullahu SalAll-llahu Alejhi ve Selem. e degjoi kete bisede Ebu Xhehli dhe nje dite i thotë Pejgamberit SalAll-llahu Alejhi ve Selem: O Muhamed sa i shemtuar je. -Ke të drejtë - i pergjigjet Rasulullahu SalAll-llahu Alejhi ve Selem. Pasi merr vesh Ebu Bekri për këtë dialog i thotë të Dërguarit të All-llahut: O i derguar i All-llahut, kur unë te peyat se sa i bukur je, ti me the se kam te drejte dhe kur te tha Ebu Xhehli sesa i shëmtuar je po te njejten pergjigje i ktheve, si ka mundesi? Rasulullahu SalAll-llahu Alejhi ve Selem i pergjigjet: -PO është e vertetë, të verteten ju kam thënë të dyve, sepse unë jam si një pasqyre, dhe cdokush sheh tek unë atë që ka ne zemer. Ti me the se jam i bukur sepse zemra jote rrezaton mirësi dhe besim, ndersa ati iu duka i shëmtuar sepse nga zemra e tij buron e keqja dhe cmira... Na ka treguar Muhammed b. Ar’are, këtij i ka treguar Shu’be, ky nga Zejdi, i cili ka thënë: "E kam pyetur Ebu Vailin për murxhitë, e ai tha: Më ka treguar Abdullahu se Pejgamberi s.a.v.s. ka thënë: ‘Ta turpërosh (ofendosh) myslimanin është mëkat, ndërsa ta mbysësh atë është mosbesim (kufër)’." Na ka treguar Museddedi, këtij i kishte treguar Ismail b. Ibrahimi, këtij Ebu Hajjan et-Tejmiu, ky nga Ebu Zur’a, e ky nga Ebu Hurejre r.a. i cili ka thënë: "Një ditë Pejgamberi s.a.v.s. doli në mesin e njerëzve; iu afrua atij një njeri dhe e pyeti: ‘Çka është besimi (imani)?’ ’Besim (iman) është të besosh Allahun, melekët e Tij, takimin me Të (në Ditën e Kijametit), të besosh pejgamberët e Tij dhe ringjalljen.’ – u përgjigj (Pejgamberi s.a.v.s.). ’Po, çka është Islami?’ – pyeti ai. ‘Islami është ta adhurosh Allahun, të mos i përshkruash shok Atij, të falësh namazin, të japësh zekatin dhe të agjërosh Ramazanin.’ – u përgjigj Pejgamberi s.a.v.s. ‘Po, çka është mirësia (ihsani)?’ – pyeti ai. ‘Ta adhurosh Allahun sikur e sheh Atë. Nëse ti nuk e sheh Atë, Ai padyshim të sheh ty.’ – u përgjigj. ‘Kur do të jetë Dita e Kijametit?’ – pyeti njeriu. Lidhur me këtë pyetje Pejgamberi s.a.v.s. tha: ‘I pyeturi nuk është në dijeni më të madhe për këtë çështje se pyetësi. Vetëm po të tregoj ty për shenjat e tij: kur robëresha të lind pronarin (d.m.th. zotëriun) e saj; kur barinjtë e deveve zeshkane me mburrje do të shtyhen në ndërtimin e pallatit. Ajo (Dita e Kijametit) është një nga pesë fshehtësitë që nuk i askush, përveç Allahut xh.sh.’ Pastaj Pejgamberi s.a.v.s. citoi ajetin e Kur’anit: "Vërtet që Allahu! Vetëm tek Ai është dija e Orës (e Çastit të Fundit, Kijametit)..." (Lukman: 34). Pastaj njeriu u nis të shkojë, (e Pejgamberi s.a.v.s.) tha: ’Kthejeni atë!’ Meqë ata nuk e panë më atë (sepse u flak para syve të tyre), Pejgamberi s.a.v.s. tha: ’Ai është Xhibrili a.s., ka ardhë t’ua mësojë njerëzve fenë e tyre’." Ebu Abdullahu (Buhariu) ka thënë: "E gjithë kjo është pjesë e besimit (imanit)." Na ka treguar Abdullah b. Jusufi, ky nga Maliku, ky nga Hisham b. Urve, ky nga babai i tij, ky nga Aishah r.a., e cila transmeton se Harith b. Hishami r.a. e ka pyetur Pejgamberin s.a.v.s.: "O Resulullah, si të vjen ty Shpallja (Vahji)?’ Pejgamberi s.a.v.s. i qe përgjigjur: ‘Herë-herë më vjen si tingujt e ziles. Kjo për mua është mënyra më e vështirë e Shpalljes, e më ndërpritet pasi ta kem mbajtur në mend atë që më është thënë. Dhe, herë-herë meleku (Xhibril) më paraqitet në formë njeriu. Ai më flet dhe unë e mbaj në mend atë që më thotë.’ Aishah r.a. është shprehur kështu: ’E kam parë atë (Pejgamberin s.a.v.s.) duke i zbritur atij Shpallja në ditët shumë të ftohta dhe kur i ndërpritej (Shpallja), vërtet, ballin ende e kishte qull me djersë’." Na ka treguar Jahja b. Bukejri, këtij Lejthi, ky nga Ukajli, ky nga Ibni Shihabi, ky nga Urve b. Zubejri, ky nga Aishah r.a., e cila ka thënë: "Kur Pejgamberi s.a.v.s. për herë të parë ka filluar ta marrë Shpalljen, ishin ato ëndrra të mira që i përjetonte në gjumë. Nuk ka pasur ndonjë ëndërr që nuk do t’i dilte qartë si agimi i mëngjesit. Pastaj ai u dashurua në vetmi. Vetmohej në shpellën Hira dhe aty ruhej (nga gabimet) dhe lutej me net të tëra, para se të zbriste te familja e tij që të furnizohej me ushqim për këtë qëllim. Pastaj kthehej te Hatixheja dhe furnizohej si më parë. (Kështu veproi) derisa i erdhi E VËRTETA kur ai ndodhej në shpellën Hira. I erdhi meleku dhe i tha: ‘Ikre’, d.m.th. ‘Lexo, mëso!’ ’Nuk di të lexoj’ – iu përgjigj (Pejgamberi s.a.v.s.). ’Më mori’, - tha ai (Muhammedi a.s.) – ‘dhe më shtrëngoi aq sa më kaploi mundimi, e pastaj më lëshoi dhe më tha: ’Ikre’, d.m.th. ’Lexo, mëso!’ ’Nuk di të lexoj,’ – ’i thashë, e ai (Xhibrili) më mori edhe për herë të dytë më shtrëngoi derisa më kapi mundimi, pastaj më lëshoi dhe më tha: "Lexo! Me emrin e Zotit tënd, i Cili krijoi (çdo gjë). Ka krijuar njeriun nga Alak (copë gjaku e mpiksur në mitrën e nënës). Lexo! Dhe Zoti yt është më i Begati Dhurues." (Al ‘Alak: 1-3). Pastaj, Pejgamberi s.a.v.s. u kthye, e duke iu dridhur zemra (nga frika), hyri te Hatixhe b. Huvejlidi r.a. të cilës i tha: ‘Më mbuloni! Më mbuloni!’ E mbuluan derisa i kaloi frika. Pasi ia tregoi ndodhinë Hatixhes, tha: ‘Po frikohem!’ ndërkaq Hatixheja ia ktheu: ‘Jo, për Zotin, kurrsesi! Allahu nuk të turpëron dhe nuk të lëshon ty asnjëherë, sepse ti i viziton të afërmit, po u ndihmon jetimëve dhe atyre që nuk janë të aftë, u jep të varfërve, je mikpritës dhe po u ndihmon atyre të cilët e mbrojnë të vërtetën.’ Atëherë Hatixheja e çoi te djali i mixhës së vet, Vereka b. Neufel b. Esed b. Abdi Uzza. Ky njeri e kishte pranuar krishterimin në kohën e xhahilijetit. E dinte mirë shkrim-leximin hebrej dhe përshkruante (transkriptonte) nga Inxhili në gjuhën hebreje, atë që Allahu xh.sh. donte të shkruhej. Ishte plak i këputur (shumë i moshuar) dhe, vërtet, ishte verbuar. Hatixheja i tha (Verekës): ‘O djal i xhaxhait, dëgjo diç nga djali i vëllait tënd!’ Vereka i tha (Muhammedit a.s.): ‘O djal i vëllait tim, ç’është ajo që ke parë?’ Pejgamberi s.a.v.s. ia shpjegoi Verekës ndodhinë që e kishte përjetuar, e Vereka i tha: ‘Ai është Namusi, të cilin Allahu ia dërgoi Musait. Ah, ta kisha fatin të isha i ri në ditët e thirrjes sate. Ah, ta kisha fatin të isha gjallë kur populli yt do të dëbojë.’ ‘A thua do të më dëbojë? – pyeti (Pejgamberi s.a.v.s.). ‘Po’ – tha ai – ‘sepse asnjëherë askush nuk ka sjellur diç t ngjashme si ti, e që nuk është sulmuar. Po të jem gjallë, do të ndihmoj ty sa të mundem.’ Nuk kaloi shumë pas kësaj e Vereka vdiç. Edhe Shpallja për një kohë pushoi. Nga Ebu Hurejre r.a. përciëllet se Pejëgamëbeëri s.a.v.s. ka thënë: “Vërtet All-llahu i Madhëruar është xheloz. Xhelozia e All-llahut vjen në shprehje kur njeriu i bën ato vepra të cilat i ka ndaluar All-llahu”. (Muttefekun alejhi) Nga Ebu Hurejre r.a. përciëllet se I Dërguari i All-llahut s.a.v.s. ka thënë: “Nga e mira e Islamit të njeriut është lënia e asaj nga ajo që nuk i intereson”. (Hadith hasen. Transëmeëton Tirmidhiu dhe të tjerët) Transëmëtohet nga Enesi r.a. se ka thënë: “Vërtet ju i bëni disa punë të cilat në sytë tuaj janë më të vogla se qimja e flokut, kurse ne në kohën e Të Dërguarit të All-llahut s.a.v.s. i numëronim dhe konsideronim prej gaëbimeve (mëkatëeve) më të mëdha”. (Buhariu) Pejgamber alejhi selam ka thanë: "Besimi i përkryer përbëhet nga gjashtëdhjetë e sa degë (pjesë). Edhe turpi është pjesë e besimit (imanit)." Gjithashtu me një hadith tjeter sahi Pejgamberi SalAll-llahu Alejhi ve Selem thotë: "Kush edukohet nga burimet e Pejgamberëve alejhimusselam nuk do të dobësohet dhe as që do të humb shpresën. Ai do të mbetet krenar në fenë e tij, i përqëndruar si kodrat, durimtar i cili pret shpërblim nga Allahu, Zoti i tij." Resulull-llahu alejhi ve sel-lem çdoherë kur fillonte fjalimin e tij thoshte: “Fjala më e mirë është fjala e All-llahut, udhëzimi më i mirë është udhëzimi i Muhammedit, punët më të këqija janë ato të shpikurat (në fe), e çdo shpikje është humbje.” Ka edhe shumë hadithe në këtë temë. Pra, e kemi obligim t'ua tërheqim vërejtjen njerëzve nga kjo vepër, t'i largojmë prej saj dhe t'i këshillojmë për përqëndrim në sunetin e Resulull-llahut alejhi ve sel-lem dhe për largim prej asaj që e kundërshton sunnetin. Nga Aisheja r.anha thuhet: “Pejgamberi s.a.v.s. ishte duke ngrënë ushqim me gjashtë shokët e vet. Erdhi një beduin dhe e hëngri ushqimin me dy kafshata. Pejgamberi s.a.v.s. u tha shokëve të vet: “Ja pra ky sikur ta kishte emërtuar (me bismil-lah) do t’u kishte mjaftuar edhe juve (ushqimi i tij)”. (Tirmidhiu thotë: hadith hasen sahih) Umer ibnu Ebi Selem r.anhuma thotë: “Isha fëmijë dhe nën mbikëqyrjen e Pejgamberit s.a.v.s. në shtëpinë e tij. Njëherë, para se t’ia fillojmë ushqimit, zgjata dorën në një enë të ushqimit, por Pejgamberi s.a.v.s. më tha: “Djalosh, thuaj ‘Bismil-lah’, përmende emrin e All-llahut, ha me dorën e djathtë dhe ha para vetes”. (Muttefekun alejhi) Safvan bin Assal r.a. tregon: “Një çifut i thotë shokut të vet: Eja me mua te ky Pejgamber, dhe shkuam ke i Dërguari i All-llahut dhe e pyetëm për shpjegimin e ajeteve (nëntë mrekullive të mëdha të All-llahut), ndërsa transmetuesi pasi e ka përmendur hadithin për ato ajete, thotë: “Në fund të dy e puthën dorën dhe këmbën e Pejgamberit s.a.v.s. dhe thanë: dëshmojmë se ti je i Dërguari i All-llahut”. (Tirmidhiu dhe të tjerët me sened të vërtetë) Na ka treguar Adem b. Ebu Ijasi, ky nga Shu’be, ky nga Abdullah b. Ebu Seferi dhe Ismaili, këta nga Sha’biu, ky nga Abdullah b. Amri r.a., e ky nga Pejgamberi s.a.v.s., i cili ka thënë: "Mysliman i vërtetë është ai, që nga gjuha dhe dora e tij janë të qetë myslimanët e tjerë, kurse shpërngulës (muhaxhir) i vërtetë është ai, i cili e largon atë që Allahu xh.sh. e ka ndaluar." 15. Na ka treguar Ja’kub b. Ibraihimi, këtij Ibni Ulejje, ky transmeton nga Abdu-l-Aziz b. Suhejbi, ky nga Enesi, e ky nga Pejgamberi s.a.v.s (sipas një senedi tjetër): Na ka treguar Ademi, ky nga Katade, ky nga Enesi, i cili ka treguar se Pejgamberi s.a.v.s ka thënë: "Asnjë nga ju nuk do të jetë besimtar (i mirë) derisa unë nuk do të jem më i dashur te ai se prindët e tij, fëmija i tij dhe njerëzia përgjithësisht". Na ka treguar Ebu-l-Jemani, këtë e kishte njoftuar Shu’ajbi, këtë Ebu Zinadi, këtë A’rexhi, e këtë Ebu Hurejre, i cili ka thënë se Pejgamberi s.a.v.s. ka thënë: "Kush e kalon Natën e Kadrit duke bërë ibadet dhe duke llogaritur (vetëm në shpërblimin e Allahut), do t’i falen gabimet e bëra më parë." Ibrahimi transmeton nga Salih b. Kejsani dhe Ibni Shihabi, kanë thënë, kurse Urve transmeton nga Humrani: "Pasi Uthmani mori abdest, tha: ‘Dëgjoni! Do t’ju tregoj një hadith – e po të mos kishte ndonjë ajet, unë nuk do t’ua tregoja juve (hadithin). E kam dëgjuar Pejgamberin s.a.v.s. duke thënë: ’Çdonjërit, që në mënyrë të rregullt merr abdest dhe fal namazin, do t’i falen gabimet (gjynahet) gjatë kohës në mes abdestit dhe namazit përkatës, derisa të falë atë namaz’." Shih edhe këtë * Kur'ani * Imam Buhariu * Imam Myslimi * Ebu Davud Lidhje të jashtme * http://www.hadiths.eu *40 Hadithe te zgjedhura nga Imam En-Newawi *Rijadus salihin pjesa e parë *Rijadus salihin pjesa e dytë *Rijadus salihin pjesa e tretë *Rijadus salihin pjesa e katërt *Sahihul buhariu pjesa e parë *Sahihul buhariu pjesa e katërt Category:Islam ar:حديث نبوي az:Hədis bg:Хадис bn:হাদিস br:Hadith bs:Hadis ca:Hadit cs:Hadís cy:Hadith da:Hadith de:Hadith diq:Hedis dv:ޙަދީޘް en:Hadith eo:Hadito es:Hadiz fi:Hadith fr:Hadith fy:Hadith he:חדית' hu:Hadísz id:Hadits is:Hadíða it:Hadíth ja:ハディース jv:Hadis kaa:Ha'disler ko:하디스 la:Hadit lt:Hadisai ml:ഹദീഥ് mr:हादिथ ms:Hadis nl:Hadith nn:Hadíth no:Hadith pl:Hadis pnb:حدیث pt:Hadith ru:Хадис sh:Hadis simple:Hadith sv:Hadith sw:Hadithi za Mtume Muhammad ta:ஹதீஸ் te:హదీసులు th:ฮะดีษ tr:Hadis uk:Хадис ur:حدیث uz:Hadis zh:聖訓